Thank You
by Angelic Toaster
Summary: It's the end of everything anyone ever knew, and Raven has one final message for the other Titans. Set during The End Part 1.


**This damned idea won't stop bugging me! Ever since I read my first Teen Titans fanfiction, this idea has been filling up my muse and bugging me like nobody's business. It's late and I have school in the morning, but I know I won't be able to fall asleep if I don't get this damned thing written to perfection!**

**I need mental help. Or a profession as a writer. I don't own Teen Titans, but DC Comics might. Possibly Cartoon Network, I'm not sure. This is based solely off of the TV/Cartoon-Series, the child-friendly one that we all loved to watch growing up. Or for some, the one they were obsessed with at age 30 in their mothers' basements. Basement, not attic. You read me.**

**I'll stop rambling now, sorry!**

"But no one knows their destiny! There are things you can't possibly know!"* Robin's voice was desperately begging her to see what he thought was solid fact. He was begging her to see his side, begging her not to do it.

No matter how much Raven wished to believe him, no matter how much she wished things could be different... He fate, at least this much of it, was fact. There would be no way around the end of the world. "There are some things I didn't know, like how I would make such wonderful friends."* Raven saw the same look on all of their faces. They couldn't believe that this could be happening; they were hesitant to even breathe for fear of making it all somehow real if they did. Raven's heart grew, if possible, heavier at the sight of it all. Dread had long ago filled her; now it was overflowing from her very soul. Her eyes began to prick with the burning of her heart, but she held back the tears as she was taught to do as a child. "All I wanted was to make your last day perfect; instead, you spent it worrying about me."*

Then Robin did something that few people had ever done before. He grabbed her hand. Looking into Raven's eyes with all of the honesty and sincerity that anyone could ever convey, he said, "That's what friends do."*

It tore her apart inside even more to do so, but Raven let go of his hand and backed away. She wanted them to know how sorry she was. "And as my friends, you have to let me go."* Bottling up all of her hurt and fear and emotions into a package of resolve, Raven enclosed her friends in a shield across almost half of the room. They couldn't interfere any longer.

Robin ran forwards and bashed his hands against her shield, and it felt to Raven as is he were hitting her instead. She turned, almost anxious for it all to end in just a moment longer. As she walked, Raven pulled up her hood, hiding away from the world for one last time.

Each attack they made against her shield was a physical pain to Raven herself, and she had to fight hard not to doubly over after every blow. Still, she kept it held strong in front of her friends; she kept walking away from them and towards her fate.

Each step that arrived beneath her feat was one step closer to the end... The end of Raven, the end of their friendships, the end of happiness and light... the end of the world as they knew it.

Finally, Raven was in the palm. Tears pricked at her eyes more furiously than ever before, but still she did not let them flow.

"The Gem was born of evil's fire."*

That was Raven. A Gem. A Thing. All of her life, she was an object to be dealt with dispassionately. No laughter, no song, no feelings. A _thing_.

"The Gem shall be his portal."*

He would be there in seconds. He would be there, and she would not. Raven was disgusted by the way she found herself looking forwards to that.

"He comes to claim."*

He will take everything they have. Every day of her life has been just leading up to this. Every second of existence since her birth has been a second closer to the day he, her father, will come and take everything!

"He comes to sire!"*

Just like her sired her. Raven can feel the energy now. Her eyes flash open, and the force of the magic make her turn her head upwards. She can feel it all building up in her now. It's like a balloon being blown up until it pops.

"The end of all things mortal!"*

Her body glows and burns with the symbols of Scath. The pain is too intense, she doesn't hear Robin's last desperate plea. Too little, too late.

The marks jump off of her body and circle her, and Raven screams from the agony. Starfire calls her name, but she doesn't hear that either. She's burning from the inside out. Her very soul is being destroyed. This is destruction. _This_ is pain. _This_ is death!

The portal begins expanding, and with it Raven is dying. Her life flashes before her eyes, and her consciousness is leaving her body.

Growing up with Azar and the monks, being trained not to feel on a pacifist planet. The destruction of her home because of her father. A sad, lonely life that she would wish on no one.

Meeting the Titans on Earth. All of their battles, all of their games, all of their breakfasts with Beastboy and Cyborg fighting over the meat/tofu. Robin's music blasting through the tower, Starfire's sweet innocence. The happiness they gave her, the love she has for them... That was living. With the Titans, Raven truly lived. Being with them... she doesn't regret a moment of that. Her body is burning and dying and screeching in agony, but her consciousness has one final message for her friends.

_Thank you._

Then the portal swallows her whole.

**PLEASE review! I did this in there abouts of an hour, so it's not perfect, but I hope you liked it anyways!**


End file.
